particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Zardugal (2100-2200)
History of Zardugal (2100-2200) Context The late 2000s was a part of the Age of Revolutions as many nations throughout the world established republican governments- Zardugal was no exception. During the early 2100s the Kingdom of Zardugal was officially disbanded and was replaced by the Republic of Zardugal. The Republic went through numerous internal problems- coups, riots, and dictatorships. And by the end of the century the Republic was replaced by an Imperialist State. But the Republic did oversee numerous developments which would have lasting impacts on the Zardic culture and identity. Timeline Republican Revolution (2100s-2120s) May 2100: Republican Revolutions begins. The Republican Coalition (Respublika Koalicia), the first political party, is founded. July 2100: The Republican Coalition establishes the Republican Army, a military force to oppose the Zardic Army. December 2104: September 2117: A radical faction of the Republican Coalition splits off, forming the Centrist Party (Partio Centrista). March 2119: The March Revolution, a military coup under the Centrist Party, occurs. King Ermelo DeZardio is ousted from power. The First Republic of Zardugal (Respubliko de Zardugalo) is founded under the Centrist Party, having the city of Valentine/Valentino be its capitol. March 2119: Nápoleono Bonvoleco is formally declared President (Prezidanto) under the Centrist Party. Early Era of the Republic (2120s-2130s) November 2119: The Republic official adopts a Constitution, and the Parliament is established, with 401 representatives. The first national motto, Carpe Diem is established. This is why the First Republic is referred to as the Carpe Diem Republic & the Centrist Party is sometimes referred to as the Carpe Diem Party. June 2120: The first public education system in Zardugal is established. June 2120: Bonvoleco changes his title to Grand Consul. This sparks division within Parliament, as various political coalitions form, commonly referred to as the Second Republican Coalition (Dua Respublika Koalicio), to prevent the Republic from becoming a dictatorship under Bonvoleco. April 2121: A second election is held, Bonvoleco is unanimously elected as by the Centrist Party. May 2122: Majatran Macaco, is adopted as the Republic's national animal. January 2123: Members of the Second Republican Coalition of Parliament begins to align themselves into various political parties. The Labor Party (Partio Laborista) were mainly farmers in the southern part of the nation that supported liberal reforms to the nation. The Anti-Particracy & Unionist Party (Anti-Partikratio kaj Partio Unionista) or simply Unionist Party (Partio Unionista) supported communalism and the idea of a localized Republic. The National Democratic Faction (Nacia Demokrata Frakcio) were populists within the northern part of the nation that supported a stronger nationalized government. October 2123: '''The Parliamentary elections occur, and Bartolomé Johano, a member of the Labor Party, is selected as Grand Consul. Bonvoleco, afraid of an attempt on his life, flees to Cobura with several of his supporters. '''January 2124: The Parliament begins passes numerous laws to reform the military, centralizing the state. June 2124: The Parliament signs The Law of the Sea, this being the first international treaty Zardugal passed into law. During this time, the Parliament also put limits on slavery. March 2126: After three years living in exile, Bonvoleco returns to Zardugal to reclaim the title of Grand Consul. This leads to a political coup where Bonvoleco and his supporters captured the Parliament and forced Johano to resign. This is known as the Second March Revolution or the March War. Various reformers, viewing Bonvoleco as a tyrant and Johano as traitor, broke off from the Labor Party and formed the Socialist Republic Party (Socialisma Respublika Partio). April 2126: Shortly after Johano's resignation, Bonvoleco is restored to the position of Grand Consul. Johano, along with several other Labor Party leaders, continue to remain active in the new Parliament. September 2127: The construction of a new city begins—Capitalis (Kapitalio). This city was originally planned to be the capitol of the Republic, but the Unionist Party greatly opposed this. October 2127: The first documented map of the Republic of Zardugal is made. March 2128: A nationalist political party called Daiokuran (Daiokurio). The name is derived from the Kalopian words for "division" (διαίρεση) and "main/core" (kύριο). August 2128: Bonvoleco dies after a bullet wound gets infected. Classical Era of the Republic (2130s-2150s) October 2128: A new Parliamentary elections occur, and former lover and political advisor to Bonvoleco—Annabella "Anna" Kornodikova becomes the 3rd Grand Consul. Kornodikova renames the Centrist Party to the People's Democratic Party (Populara Partio Demokrato). March 2131: Gaius Vesuvius, a Selucian politician and scholar, writes a series of letters and essays called "Ad Publica". Vesuvius' works would support the idea of Imperialism and the transformation of Zardugal from a Republic to an Empire. May 2131: Vesuvius and his supporters split off from the Nationalist Democratic Faction to form the Selucian Imperialist Party (Seluca Imperiista Partio) or the Imperialist Party (Imperiista Partio) for short. This party would be influential in establishing the Imperialist Era of the Republic and being the first of many Imperialist movements in Zardugal. June 2131: Kornodikova is elected once more as Grand Consul. The song "O Zardugalo" is adopted as the Republic's first national anthem in honor of Kornodikova. March 2133: Debates on the location of a capitol leads the Parliament to select the city of Belgae/Beleco as the capitol of the Republic. December 2133: Marŝante Barbon, a member of the Unionist Party, is elected as the 4th Grand Consul. January 2134: The Socialist Republic Party saw major growth during this period. This sparked major fears throughout Zardugal within republican circles. This eventually lead to many political riots throughout the late 2130s and early 2140s. February 2134: Mikaelo Olimpio, a popular representative and revolutionary, founded the Progressive Party (Progresema Partio) a splinter faction of the Unionist Party. The Progressive Party supported the idea of communalism but also supported civil authority in Zardugal. January 2136: The Republican Conspiracy (Respublika Konspiro) occurs. This was a meeting between the leaders of the People's Democratic Party and the Labor Party to prevent the growth of socialist support. July 2136: Former Grand Consul Bartolomé Johano is reelected in the position of Grand Consul, defeating Filipo Korrio, the leader of the Socialist Republican Party. September 2138: After the major defeat in 2136 and gradual decay, the Unionist Party disbanded. Many of the former members of the party joined the growing Progressive Party. January 2139: Kristana Kraketo, a influential woman from Belgae and leader of the People's Democratic Party, is elected as the 5th Grand Consul. May 2141: Kraketo dies of a malaria infection. Premier Josef Joachim, is given executive control over the Republic. July 2141: Joachim is elected by the Parliament to the position of the 6th Grand Consul. Joachim, a member of the Progressive Party, pushed for the strengthening of the Consulship. January 2144: Ruĝh Blankaŝa (Labor Party) is elected as the 7th Grand Consul. September 2145: Gaius Vesuvius (Imperialist Party) is elected as the 8th Grand Consul. June 2147: Ruĝh Blankaŝa is reelected December 2149: Ruĝh Blankaŝa is reelected June 2152: Ruĝh Blankaŝa is reelected. Imperial Era of the Republic (2150s-2160s) September 2152: Reĝo Mustango (Imperialist Party) is elected Grand Consul. February 2153: Reĝo Mustango's administration begins the execution of all members of the Socialist Republic Party and Labor Party within Parliament. This execution would eventually extend to all citizens who supported or had sympathetic ties towards the Socialist Republic Party. This event would be called the "Drowning of Thieves" (Dronado de Ŝtelistoj) or simply "The Drowning" (La Dronado). November 2153: Reĝo Mustango is crowned Emperor of Zardugal. End of the Republic (2160s-2170s) February 2163: Aleksandro Neculai was selected as the Praetor. February 2163: Aleksandro Neculai is elected as the President. Early Era of the Consulate (2170s-2200s) February 2171: Vilhelmo Klintono (Centrist Party) is elected as the 1st Consul. August 2173: The Prefectural Consulate of Zardugal (Konsulejo Prefectural de Zardugalo) is officially established and the Republic is disbanded. February 2175: Aŭtoro Kornvalo (Nationalist Party) is elected as the 2nd Consul. December 2175: Kuraĝa Montarizo (Daiokuran Party) is elected as the 3rd Consul. April 2177: Kuraĝa Montarizo (Daiokuran Party) is reelected. April 2181: Kuraĝa Montarizo (Daiokuran Party) is reelected. April 2185: Venko DeTuro (Red Star Movement) is elected as the 4th Consul. April 2189: Agamemno Mustango (Imperialist Party) is elected as the 5th Consul. April 2193: Arsonio Zengel Sr. (Promotion Party) is elected as the 6th Consul. April 2197: Bretonio DeMizero (Daiokuran Party) is elected as the 7th Consul.